The STI CRC Administrative Core will provide strong scientific and administrative leadership and highly effective support to all CRC components to enable the CRC to fully accomplish its goals. The Administrative Core will coordinate, supervise, and efficiently and expertly manage all CRC activities to create a cohesive and integrated program; facilitate communication and collaborative activities within the CRC and with all CRCs, the STI community, and NIAID staff; manage the reporting process; ensure fiscal and regulatory compliance; and foster research careers of new investigators in STI research. Our first Aim is to conduct efficient, effective, timely, and collegial management of the STI CRC's operations; which will be accomplished by strategic planning to manage and implement CRC activities; fostering a collaborative environment to keep pace with emerging needs, opportunities, and scientific priorities; and efficiently managing the CRC budget and perform all fiscal, grant, personnel, and compliance functions for the CRC, and support Research Project and Core functions. Our second Aim is to attract, train and retain promising new investigators to STI research and promote their career development to ensure a continued pipeline of high-quality investigators in the STI research field; which we will accomplish by recruiting and retaining talented new investigators from a variety of disciplines into the field of STI research, and providing research support and mentoring to STI-CRC developmental awardees at a critical point in their career development. The UW has been a center for innovative and important work on STI/HIV for nearly 40 years, and is an ideal place for this STI CRC. Historically, faculty and former trainees of this program have made fundamental contributions to understanding and controlling these diseases. The STI CRC Administrative Core will be co-located with related STI/HIV research and training programs including the STD/AIDS Research Training Program, the UW Center for AIDS Research, and the UW Center for AIDS and STD, among many others, providing a strong and synergistic base of operations for this Core.